Forgotten Star
by Tsyilna Llyria
Summary: Chi lives the life of someone forgotten until the day her twin sister Freya finds her 17 years later after being separated at birth. But the thing is Chi isn't like Freya, she's a forgotten nobody with no past and no future and now that she's pregnant she's certain she has no future. Currently on Hiatus. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from chobits. they are the property of CLAMP. **

A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face.

* * *

**_Summary Chi lives the life of someone forgotten until the day her twin sister Freya finds her 17 years later after being separated at birth. But the thing is Chi isn't like Freya, she's a forgotten nobody with no past and no future and now that she's pregnant she's certain she has no future._**

* * *

17 Years Ago

_There was a wail heard as the nurse laid down the first of the two baby twins in the nursery. She had never in all her years as a nurse seen twins like these two baby girls as well as the connection they already sheared. It was just too bad that they were about to be separated into two different lives. One was to be adopted by the young couple standing on the other side of the window while the other would be given to the father. A lone tear slipped down her wrinkled face at the very thought as she picked up the other twin allowing her one last moment with her sister, something that neither would have for 17 years later unbeknownst to the nurse. As she walked away with the baby girl nobody noticed the whimper from the other twin still laying in her basinet waiting for her time to be taken to her father._

_The lone thought that echoed through both twins minds as they were separated was 'goodbye sister.'_

* * *

7 years later, Uptown

Music could be heard playing as a little blond girl was seen dancing and laughing with her father and younger brother. The expression on her face was one of pure joy at the thought of turning 7 and finally being another year older to catching up to her older brother Shinbo who was 9 years old.

Shinbo was sitting watching his family play for his little sisters birthday while waiting for the many guests that would come for her party, and then torment him for the rest of the weekend. Oh yes he adored his little sister but sometimes he just wished for her sake she had a sister. A honk brought Shinbo out of his thoughts as his mother called for him to open the door for the birthday girl.

As soon as the door was opened there was a flash of color go by him in the form of many little girls in tights and tutus, and soon followed by the girls parents.

"Hello Shinbo, how are you today?" Asked one of the parents

"I'm fine. Here I'll take the girls' things up to Frey's room for the sleepover tonight. My Mom's in the kitchen and Dad's in the back yard in the dance room with Frey." He said taking the bags and leaving like the proper brother of the hostess. After all she IS the princess of the family of all males.

In the back yard Freya was laughing with al her friends as they jumped, twirled, and danced around the entire yard, never once stopping to take a break. And that's how it went the entire day of her birthday. The girls would go from dancing in the Studio, then to playing tag or the other games her parents had arranged for her, and then jump into the swimming pool to cool off only to start all over again. Food was eaten in between playing tag and dancing. But when the cake came everyone sat around the table outside as the birthday girl blew out her candles and wished for the one thing she knew she could never have, a sister her age.

* * *

That same Day Downtown

"Damn it girl cant you make my breakfast any faster! Your so useless, Why I ever kept you in the first place is beyond me. Forget it your cooking tastes like shit. Give me that beer out of the fridge along with that lunch so I can finally leave. When I get back this house better be clean or else you'll be back in that closet without dinner!" That was the last thing she heard from **him** as the door was slammed so hard she was still surprised it stood on its hinges.

Looking around the room that was where they stayed she felt the bile begin to rise inside, but held it at bay knowing if she didn't make it she would be locked up again without food for another week. Everywhere she looked there was trash covering every surface of the floor, table, bed or possible sleeping space. Empty bottles littered the floor as well as the glass and vomit that she knew was there after the effect of Friday night's party. Sighing to herself Chi did one of the only things she knew how to do in life, began to clean the pig stock that was her home.

While she cleaned she began to sing the song she had heard earlier that week by a singer named Frey.

"_**Once in a while**_

_**I act like a child**_

_**To feel like a kid again**_

_**It gets like a prison in**_

_**The body I'm living in**_

_**Cause everyone's watching**_

_**Quick to start talking**_

_**I'm losing my innocence**_

_**Wish I were a little girl**_

_**Without the weight of the world**_

_**Remember the time**_

_**We had soda for wine**_

_**And got by on gratitude**_

_**The worst they could do to you**_

_**Was check your attitude**_

_**Yeah, when fights were for fun**_

_**We had water in guns**_

_**And a place we could call our own**_

_**How we lost hold of home**_

_**I guess I'll never know**_

_**Let's all grow up again**_

_**It would be nice**_

_**to start over again**_

_**before we were men**_

_**I'd give, I'd bend**_

_**Let's play... Pretend."**_

By the time she'd finished the song she more than had half of the room cleaned up. Smiling for the first time in a long time she finished what was left and went to put on the one dress she owned, which was given to her by an elderly lady who had seen her one night while working and took pity on her in her torn state of dress. She'd been given a horrible beating once she'd arrived home. He'd thought she'd taken his money to buy the dress and so she hid it from him in the one place he never went, the cleaning closet. The dress wasn't anything really but a plain cotton black dress with sleeves, it didn't fit right but it got the job done to make her look more appealing for her customers.

As she left the house, locking the door but leaving the bathroom window unlocked so she could climb in without notice she left the house to do what she's been doing every day since she'd turned 5, selling what should have been precious and sacred, her body.

* * *

Turning 14

As she walked down the street back to her corner she never noticed the man that was following her nor the sounds of the other running prostitutes. She had been in her own world again singing another of the songs she'd heard from the singer Frey but this time it was a song called Banner.

"**Maybe it's bricks and mortar now,**

**Whether or not they run it down**

**So lift it up like a banner**

**Hold it up over me**

**If this war is never ending**

**I'll take this love down with me**

**Like a banner"**

The sounds of sirens were coming closer but still she was unaware of anything around her but the song she was singing and getting back to her corner before it was taken by one of the other girls.

"**I don't need fate to give it time,**

**It doesn't take pain to change your mind**

**No weapon can sever the soul from me**

**Not the sorceress, not the money**

**It's around me in my surroundings**

**It counts me when it starts the counting**

**In the chaos there is a standard**

**I'm carrying it like a banner**

**I'm carrying it...**

It was as she stopped singing did she finally hear the sounds of the sirens, but it was too late. There was no hope for her. She was in the district where everyone knew if you were there what your business was, and she knew there was no way out. She just hoped that this time they wouldn't keep her over night. She needed to get back to fix the house again and give him the earnings of the day.

As she turned around the man that had been following her grabbed her and cuffed her hands as he mirandize her and brought her into the back of a police car.

As he drove to the station he began asking her questions. "What's your name?"

"Chi"

"When's your birthday?"

"My what? What's a birthday?"

"You don't know what your birthdays is? Then wait how do you know how old you are?"

"Simple I don't, at least not anymore. I got lost after 9 and the years well they blend in ."

"Ok then where do you live and what's your full name?"

"My name is Chi I told you that. Where I live well that doesn't matter really."

"Yes I understand your first name is Chi but what is your last name?

"My what? What's a last name?"

"Here's an example; Frey, the famous singer whose song you were singing, her full name is Freya Yuzuki. Hmm now that I think about it you look like you could be her sister. Anyway that's a last name. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you have no last name."

"I don't. The only reason I have the name Chi is because it's the one word I wouldn't stop saying at all times, and the only thing that got my attention when I was younger. So that's what I was told I would be called."

"This is my last question and then I will let you off depending on what your answer is to the question. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"What were you doing in that district? Were you really doing what those other girls were doing?"

"I wont lie to you and say no, I was but it's the only way I can survive without being killed."

At that the officer swerved and had to pull over. "What do you mean without being killed?"

"Sorry but you said that was the last question. Are you going to let me go or take me to the station?"

Sighing the man made a decision that would forever change the course of his life.

"I'm going to let you go but I want you to stay away from the west side on Fridays. We do raids over here every Friday so it would be smart to go to the east where its more low key, but beware of under cover cops ok."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you look like the little baby my grandmother once took care of, and how she thought she would look if she were in her teens. My grandmother adored the child and her twin sister. I'm going to drop you off at the Bart can you get home from there?"

"Yes my home is very close actually thanks a lot." As Chi got out and started walking away she stopped and looked over her shoulder and asked "What's your names sir?"

"Hideki Motosuwa"

Smiling Chi turned back around and began the walk to the hell hole she called home, with new questions that would plague her for at least a few months.

* * *

With Freya

Freya Was looking at her parents faces with a look of pure disbelief. She knew she was adopted but she never knew she had a twin sister out there in the world. A sister she had been wishing for everyday of her life since she was 5 years old.

"What's her name?' She whispered.

"Honey we don't know. After adopting you we were cut off from the father. The way the adoption went was we would get the first born of the twin girls. The other would stay with her mother and father, but your birthmother died in childbirth and the father got sole custody of your sister saying he wished to continue the adoption to honor his late wife's wishes. You were the first born and so became ours while your sister staid with her father. The last thing we wanted was to separate you two but we couldn't take in two babies." Her mother said with a grim look on her face.

Freya knew she told the truth just by the look on her face. Shinbo had after all told her about how their mom loved children and she had learned from experience that it was true. After all she was a bit spoiled.

"Mom don't be sad, but well I would like if its possible to know her. It would be the best present ever." With those words she hugged her parents and went to her room. Never knowing that those words would be the spark to start the fire.

* * *

3 years later

Chi stared at the stick that laid in her hands. She was pregnant. After three years she was pregnant. Three years of being raped and then leaving to be used by other men and women alike. She was Pregnant. Pregnant by a devil in disguise. She felt disgusted. But then a thought came to her, the test could be wrong.

So she did what the other girls did when they got a scare she went to the clinic.

"Ms. Saki please this way." Said a nurse

Gulping Chi began to follow the nurse into the room. Sitting on the bed she laid down and had fallin asleep in minutes. When she woke up the doctor was there smiling a grim smile.

"Chi you came in here to find out if you were really pregnant and well you are but I need you to answer a few questions for me. Have you been using protecting in every sexual interaction that you have had? This needs to be answered truthfully it is very important. The last is, how long have you been being raped?" The doctor more so demanded than ask.

"I cant say every time but in the last few years yes. The other um well girls told me and helped me get some to be more safer but not before then which was only about a year ago. Why is there something wrong? And er um foratleastthreeyears." she said the last bit all in one breath.

"Chi please repeated that and slowly."

"For three years," she said with tears finally beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I thought so. Chi you have internal damage done to your birth canal as well as from what I can see of other organs. If you have this child you will die."

When those last words left the doctors mouth Chi smiled, said thank you and left faster than anyone could blink an eye and was never seen again.

* * *

Middletown

Freya was just leaving the studio when she bumped into someone. Turning to apologize she brought her hood back up as to not be recognized. She froze in place at the sight before her.

There standing before her was a girl that was an exact replica of herself. Or almost, there were some differences seeing as the girl had cut her hair to her shoulders, she looked to be pregnant, she was very dirty with torn up rags covering what little they could, and she was shivering in the pouring down rain. But of all those things she was humming a tune. A tune she was very familiar with because it was her song. It was Pretend, the song she had wrote and recorded when she was only 6.

"_**Once in a while**_

_**I act like a child**_

_**To feel like a kid again**_

_**It gets like a prison in**_

_**The body I'm living in**_

_**Cause everyone's watching**_

_**Quick to start talking**_

_**I'm losing my innocence"**_

"What's your name?" Freya said as she grabbed the girl and began dragging her to the limo patiently waiting for her.

"C-C-Chiiiiii," was the only response she got as the girl seemed to pass out from pure exhaustion.

"Alexander I want you to take me home, I need to do something. After I have I will be back out for the show."

"Yes Miss Yuzuki"

Walking into the house Freya hurriedly called for her brother's help in bringing the girl inside and into her room. Instructing him to run warm bath water, call mom and dad telling them she was home, and would be needing them right after the showcase. Shedding her clothes she got in the large tub and began washing the girl who had yet to wake up. After washing the short blonde hair and putting one of her many night gowns on Chi, she had Shinbo place her into the bed, and went to get ready for her show case that was about to begin.

* * *

After the show Case

"I found my sister" was the first thing out his sister's mouth once she'd finished performing and they were on their way back home in the limo.

"Honey there is no way of knowing she's your sister."

"She is and I'll prove it." She said storming her way up the stairs to her room the moment she was out the limo and inside the house.

A scream had everyone in a mad dash to Freya's room only to find both Freya and a short haired blond that looked just like Freya just a lot less healthy.

"Chi are… are you ok?"

"Where am I? Who are you and why do you look like me?" the last bit being said in a whisper

"I think I'm your sister."

"So the bastard wasn't lying there was another baby."

"Huh? Bastard whose that?"

"Our father and the father of my child."

"WHAT," everyone practically screamed.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hey so i just wanted to let you in on a few things. **_

_**1. All song lyrics are not mine. All will be songs by the singer Lights.**_

_**2. The songs feat in this chapter are her songs Pretend and Banner**_

_**3. Both songs were cut shorter but if you look up the songs on youtube it will give you a better feel for the story.**_

_**4. This wont be a very long story more like 3 or 4 chapters at max.**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Its not mandatory bt it helps to let me know someone likes this and i can help answer any questions.**_

_**Later**_

_**-Rose**_


	2. Chapter 2

A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face.

Falling's not the problem. When I'm falling I feel free. It's only when I hit the ground, it causes all this grief.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Last time:**_

"I think I'm your sister."

"So the bastard wasn't lying there was another baby."

"Huh? Bastard whose that?"

"Our father and the father of my child."

"WHAT," everyone practically screamed.

* * *

"_**I said Our Father Is THE Father of My Child"**_

"Why would you sleep with your own father?

"Look I didn't sleep with that bastard, what do I look like? I'm fucking 17 for fucks sake."

"Ok so what he raped you or something?"

"Yea he raped me. He's been doing it for the past 3 years. I still can't believe that its just now happening." She said in annoyance

"What do you mean by just happening now? Why did you never tell anyone or run away?"

"Really now and go where? I have no one other than that bastard and even then that not even really true. I did tell someone but they didn't believe me after the first time they thought I was only playing a joke. What I mean is that my body hasn't truly been mine for years."

"Wait they didn't believe because of you playing a joke? Why would you play a joke while your trying to-"

"What the fuck you fucking moron! I didn't play a joke that fucking bastard made it look like I did. He cleaned everything up so well that when the police got there he told them that I was crazy and had fell down at a young age and had gotten brain damage and lied a lot which that right there is fucking stupid at fuck in its self. The fucker has been prostituting me since I was fucking 5 years old."

After Chi's last outburst she had gone and laid down while everyone else busied themselves with anything they could. What everyone didn't realize was that she was breaking down. Her mind had turned on itself and she was at the point of running.

You gotta give up.

You can't keep hiding from this.

You have to surrender to the feeling.

You'll fail. You'll die.

Everything you've done will be for nothing.

Away from him.

Away from the memories.

Away from her friends.

Away from the only solace she's ever had.

Anything, just to get away.

There's no way you can survive.

Those people don't believe in you

Her mind and heart were fighting with each other and so to stop it she the bottle on the counter. Filled the cup next to the sink up and down the entire bottle of sleeping pills.

She was truly happy with the thought that finally she was able to make her own decision about her own life without someone else telling her what was best for herself.

* * *

_**So I know this is really short but I didnt want to include this next scene in this chapter because it needs its own space. Anyway hope you liked it tell me what you think or dont whatever you like i guess!**_

_**later**_

_**Rose**_


End file.
